Users of a network may be subject to lawfully authorized electronic surveillance either in the form of data taps, where all data traffic (content) to and from a particular user is to be captured and a copy sent to a law enforcement agency (LEA), or the electronic surveillance may be in the form of a multimedia intercept, where a content intercept for specific IP-flows (5-tuple) needs to be installed dynamically, depending on the type of intercept to be performed.